


Waterloo

by littleb0d



Series: britcom uni AU [1]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, songfic?? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/pseuds/littleb0d
Summary: for the prompt: drunk!Tim Key licking people





	Waterloo

It was Friday night. Of course it was, these things always happened on a Friday night. Tim was sprawled over Alex’s lap, glass of beer in one hand and the other around Alex’s shoulders. The beer sloshed as Tim gesticulated about life, the universe and everything. Alex nodded along, just enjoying the way his eyes sparkled and how he got this one particular dimple whenever he smiled. He closed his eyes, letting the hubbub of the Student Union wash over him. Tim’s arm a comforting weight around him. 

 

Drifting away…

 

And he was promptly jolted awake by Tim. More specifically, being  _ licked _ by Tim. “What,” he sputtered, “the fuck?”

“Wanted to wake you up.”

“God, you are so drunk.”

“Yep.” Tim burped for emphasis.

 

Before Alex could produce a suitably witty retort, speakers crackled into life –  _ at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender _ . No words were needed. It was time for  _ their _ dance; a mish-mash of choreography stitched together with the help of too many Youtube tutorials. Within seconds, Tim had hauled him across to the dancefloor, and Alex ignored the electric feeling he got when Tim put his hands around his waist. He pulled Alex towards him, adjusting to the beat. Alex mouthed along to the lyrics –  _ I was defeated, you won the war  _ – as Tim twirled him around. Somehow he had taken the lead despite being much drunker, and smaller, than Alex. 

 

Alex didn’t mind one bit. 

 

_ Promise to love you for ever more _ . 

 

His heart flipped and he blamed it on the alcohol. 

 

By the second verse it had turned into a messy quickstep; fun, full of energy, full of tipsy giggles. They kept careening into each other, hands brushing hips and shoulders –  _ Waterloo, _

_ couldn't escape if I wanted to _ . Tim looked beautiful, neon-drenched, sweat-flushed. Alex could only partly blame the alcohol at this point. 

 

By the third verse, Tim started throwing in the odd hand jive. Movements loose, free, everything that Alex loved. Everything that Alex wanted to be eternal. Everything was crystallised in perfect clarity, but he knew that by morning it would just be a handful of hazy recollections. And one hell of a hangover.

 

But nothing else mattered when Tim dipped him out of nowhere as the song drew to a close.

 

The pair of them tottered through the crowd and collapsed on a nearby sofa, heady with youth, alcohol and something else. 


End file.
